User talk:Pastakiller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bryce The Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 03:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Just saying hi! Hi so I see your new here to. So I would like to say hi and welcome to creepypasta wiki. Just be careful though because they have some really strict rules on here so just be careful and read the rules...If you don't get some of the rules then ask an administrator. Bye ( : Katrina Garcia 16:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan RE: The thing about the Bryce the Killer story, is that it has too many elements from the original Jeff the Killer. As such, it falls as a...well...cliché. You know...the usual bullied person goes crazy, acquires some odd physical fixture (in this case, impossibly small pupils and those metal claws) and starts going in a killer rampage. In light of that, it won't stay for long in this Wiki, however, there is another place. Spinpasta Wiki can host this kind of stories. I recommend you post it there! The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) It is okay, no need to apologize. There is no harm on asking an Admin stuff, after all, that is why we Admins are here: to help the users and keep everything in order. If you need anything else, you can always ask me. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC)